Training Camp
by Akirafanatic
Summary: The regulars go on a training camp ;P
1. Arrival

**So...yeah. New story! Yay!**

**/**

The normally lively Seidou team was quiet as they stood in the slight drizzle of the early morning. The sun had yet to rise and most of the players were asleep on their feet as they waited for the bus to pull up. Normally, at least a few would be awake by now, but they had all been up for almost forty-eight hours by now and were in some desperate need of sleep.

Coach Kataoka had gathered all his regulars for a weeks' training camp that was to be held out in the country where an old friend of his was teaching. It would take them about six hours by bus to reach their destination, and many were planning on using that time to catch up on their sleep.

The only ones who didn't seem affected by the lack of sleep were Ryousuke, Tetsu, Miyuki and Chris who had been forced to stay up with them. Tetsu was standing tall as usual and Miyuki was having fun messing with the sleepy first year pitchers while Chris sighed at his teammates actions. Ryousuke had one arm around his brother, keeping him standing while Haruichi was almost fully leaning against his brothers' side.

When the bus did arrive, the Seidou players shuffled on before collapsing into one of the seats and heading off to dream land.

Chris sat in the front by the window, Eijun next to him and using his shoulder as a pillow. Across from them was Tetsu and Jun, the center fielder sleeping against the window while Tetsu read. Behind them Masuko was leaning against the window while Kuramochi was leaning back against him. Across from them Miyuki was putting in his headphones to listen to his music while Furuya was asleep against the window.

Ryousuke smiled at all their positions and gently guided Haruichi to the very back. He took the seat closest to the window and let Haruichi use his lap for a pillow, covering his brother with his jacket before taking out a book and settling in for the long ride.

/

It was around eleven in the morning when the bus finally pulled up to the small inn they would call home for the next week. Most of the regulars were awake by then, save for the three first years.

Miyuki shook Furuya's shoulder. "We're here," He said, attempting to wake the pitcher, "Get up or I'll leave you here." When it didn't seem to work, Miyuki grinned and leaned down close. He put his mouth near the first years' ear and softly blew. He stood up and laughed when Furuya jerked awake, one hand on his ear and a slight tint to his cheeks.

Chris already knew that being gentle wouldn't work with Eijun, so he simply pushed the male out of the seat, causing him to land with a loud crash and a few choice words. He ignored the heated glare send his way and collected his things before exiting the bus.

Ryousuke didn't even bother waking his brother. He simply gathered his things and Haruichi's before picking the slumbering teen up and getting off.

"No fair!" Eijun whined when he saw that Haruichi was still asleep. "How come Harucchi gets to keep sleeping!"

"He's too cute to wake up," Ryousuke told him, smiling down at his sleeping brother. Eijun pouted but before he could say anything the coach called for their attention.

"Lunch will be in an hour!" He called, "We'll begin practice tomorrow at six! The rest of the day is yours!" He dismissed the players and went to talk to the owner about the sleeping arrangements.

The regulars made their way inside the inn and to the large rom that they would all be sharing. Ryousuke put Haruichi down in a corner of the room, propping him up against the wall and laying his jacket back over his brother before he started putting their things away.

It didn't take long for everything to be put away and an argument about sleeping arrangements to occur. Eijun wanted to sleep next to Chris, who was going to be on one end, but didn't want to be by Miyuki, afraid of what the second year catcher might pull while he was asleep.

"Then you can sleep next to Furuya," Miyuki said with a grin, causing Eijun to nearly scream in frustration.

"That's even worse!" He yelled. "Who would want to sleep next to someone like _him_!" He pointed over at Furuya who looked away, not wanting to sleep next to Eijun either.

Kuramochi put Eijun in a headlock and said, "Then I'll sleep next to you." The grin on his faced caused Eijun to push him away and shake his head rapidly.

"I'd rather sleep next to Harucchi!" Eijun yelled, not wanting to be around any of his seniors when he was sleeping save for Chris who he knew wouldn't do anything. He flinched though, when he felt the combined glares of Ryousuke and Furuya boring into his head.

"There are only ten futons." Tetsu's statement caused everyone to freeze for a few moments before all hell broke loose.

Miyuki grabbed Eijun in a headlock and said, "Looks like we're sharing."

"No way am I sharing with you!" Eijun yelled, trying to struggle out of the catchers' grasp. "I'm sharing with Chris-senpai!"

Chris cleared his throat and said, "I'm sleeping in a different room." Eijun looked like someone had just told him he couldn't play baseball anymore and Miyuki laughed.

"You're stuck with me," Miyuki said with a grin, causing Eijun to shiver.

"I'm going to share with Harucchi!" He pushed Miyuki off and ran over to his still sleeping friend. "Harucchi!" Just as he was about to hug his friend, Haruichi's elbow slammed into Eijun's stomach, causing the pitcher to drop to his knees and fall to the ground, holding his stomach.

Everyone stared for a few moments before Miyuki doubled over laughing. That started all the others off and soon they were all laughing at Eijun's misfortune. Even Furuya was smiling at the scene.

"H-Harucchi," Eijun whimpered, tears coming out of his eyes. He looked up at his friend, only to find the pink haired first year still sleeping. Ryousuke chuckled as he put a hand on his brothers' head.

"That's why I didn't wake him up," He said. He bent down and picked Haruichi up. "Come on," He told the others who were having trouble breathing from laughing so hard, "It's time for lunch."

**/**

**So let me know if you have any ideas as to what should happen when they're not practicing or during practice in this. Also, if you have parings that you feel you NEED to see in here let me know and I'll start a poll to decide who should be together ;)**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**~Akirafanatic**


	2. Food Fight

**So everyone wanted there to be a food fight.**

**Also THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! It makes me really happy and want to write more ;)**

**/**

"This is all your fault," Eijun grumbled, glaring at Furuya and Miyuki. Currently, the three of them plus all the remaining regulars (save for Haruichi who was still asleep) were cleaning the dining room. Food was everywhere, covering the floor like a carpet, splattered along the walls and even dripping from the ceiling.

"I didn't do anything," Miyuki said innocently, a wide grin on his face despite being covered in what appeared to be a mixture of rice and applesauce along with various other bits of food adoring his clothing. "You're the one that tripped."

"Because you tripped me!" Eijun yelled, throwing down his rag and giving a heated glare to the catcher. He soon turned it on Furuya though as he accused the other pitcher, "And you pushed me into it!"

"Quit yapping and get cleaning!" Jun yelled, annoyed at the entire situation. "The faster we finish the faster I can get this stuff off." He made a face as he peeled a slice of fish off his shoulder, tossing it toward the trash with a flick of his wrist.

Eijun grumbled but agreed, wanting to clean up just as much as the center fielder. For a while, all was quiet as they cleaned. "But man Ryou-san," Kuramochi said, breaking the silence that had previously cloaked the group, "Your brother sure is a deep sleeper. I can't believe he didn't wake up with all the noise."

Ryousuke chuckled and thought back to earlier this afternoon.

_/Flashback/_

_Haruichi began stirring as Ryousuke shook his shoulder. "It's lunch time Haruichi," Ryousuke told his brother. "Time to get up." Haruichi rubbed his eyes and yawned, still tired. Ryousuke put chopsticks in his younger brothers' hands, guiding them toward the plate. "You need to eat something." He waited until he was sure Haruichi wouldn't go back to sleep before he started on his own meal._

_The two were in a corner of the large dining room, a perfect view of everything else going on yet out of the way of it all. They were about halfway through lunch when Furuya bumped into Eijun, sending him forward. Normally, this wouldn't have been an issue, as the brown haired pitcher would have caught himself before falling, but Miyuki's foot just so happen to be sticking out a little too far, causing Eijun to fall, his tray flying from his hands._

_Eijun landed with a yelp, his tray and everything on it splattered across the ground. It was quiet as everyone digested this before Miyuki burst out laughing, nearly bend over the table and slamming his fist repeatedly onto the wooden surface. This set off a chain reaction, and soon, everyone was laughing._

_Eijun glared at his senior before turning it to Furuya. "You did that on purpose!" He screamed, his face red from embarrassment. Furuya turned his head away and let out what seemed to be a laugh while smirking. Eijun nearly boiled over in anger. He fisted what was left of his rice and flung it at the other pitcher, only for said pitcher to dodge, and the rice to hit an unsuspecting Kuramochi._

_The short stop blinked when he felt the food hit him and he grinned evilly, staring at his roommate with a look that promised payback. Without hesitation, he took his own rice and flung it, however Eijun quickly deflected it, causing it to hit Miyuki instead. The startled look on the catchers' face caused Eijun to burst out laughing, only to be silenced with a fish to his face._

_With a yell that sounded more like a battle cry, Eijun started launching food at the others, causing the start of the whole food fight that occurred shortly thereafter._

"_Should we stop them?" Haruichi asked, turning to his older brother with a look of concern._

"_They'll be fine," Ryousuke said. He picked up Haruichi's water and slipped in a small, white pill that quickly dissolved. "Here," He said, regaining Haruichi's attention, "Just ignore them for now. We shouldn't get involved." Haruichi looked uncertain, but decided to trust his brother, taking the water with a grateful smile._

_Ryousuke chuckled when his brother wavered, catching him before he could fall forward into his food. He was about to carry his brother away from the 'war zone' when he felt something wet and slimy hit the back of his head. He froze in his spot before slowly putting Haruichi down in a corner and reaching one hand to the back of his head._

_When he brought his fingers forward, he found that he'd been hit with applesauce. With a slightly sadistic grin, he turned toward the others._

_/End Flashback/_

"Ryou-san?" Kuramochi asked when he didn't receive an answer.

"He is, isn't he?" Ryousuke said with a smile. For seemingly no reason at all, Kuramochi shuddered. Something was a little off with Ryousuke's smile, and the short stop decided he didn't really _want_ to know.

Chris shook his head as he watched his teammates clean, having been assigned to watch them and make sure they didn't skip out on the work. He turned to check on the other group who'd been assigned to wash the dishes when he felt something land on his head.

With a sigh, he pulled the slip of fish off his head and glared at his teammates, getting an apologetic look from Jun, who'd been aiming for the trash. Miyuki couldn't help but laugh at his seniors, getting a glare from both Jun and Chris.

Before anyone could say anything though, Eijun turned and slipped on…something. It was a mix of multiple different foods and unidentifiable. Said glob flew and hit the second year catcher in the side of the face. Now it was Miyuki's turn to glare at everyone else as they started laughing. He quickly wiped the glob off, sending it hurtling toward Jun, who yelled when it hit him.

Thus started round two of the 'food war'. Needless to say, the regulars were stuck cleaning until dinner, which they were deprived of for their childish actions.

When Haruichi woke up, he was confused as to why it was suddenly close to dark and everyone was covered in, by now, dry food.

**/**

**So I won't be updating this every day like I am with Memories. People actually have _expectations_ for this one so I actually have to _work_ to make this _good_. Anyway, Since there are so many people who want pairings, I don't know if I'll actually make them a pairing or just hint at it or something. You're going to have to wait and find out. ;P**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought and more ideas please~**

**~Akirafanatic**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE - PLEASE DO NOT SKIP!

This is a really quick authors note. Next chapter will focus on Scary stories and a test of courage, but I need ideas! Also, if anyone is interested, since I'm not going to actually write out the stories everyone tells, if you want you can either give me an idea or write one yourself if you want me to post them and I'll put up another story that has each of the main regulars scary stories in it! If you write one and let me post it, I WILL GIVE YOU FULL CREDIT! I hate when people take credit for work they didn't do. PM me to let me know if you're interested. If not enough people are, then I won't do it.

Thanks for reading so far!

~Akirafanatic


	4. Scary Stories

**So I broke up the scary stories and the test of courage. ;)**

**/**

Breakfast was uneventful, and all throughout practice, Miyuki and Jun avoided two things; Haruichi and talking about what happened the night before. Neither wanted to relive the experience, but what was worse was that all the bruises and the pain came from someone nearly half their size and weight.

When dinner was over, Tanba said, "We need to redraw. Masuko and I won't fit in the same bed again." Furuya, Jun, Eijun and even Miyuki were all too happy to agree.

"Why don't we just give you each your own futon?" Ryousuke suggested. Before anyone could protest he put his arms around his brother and said, "Haruichi and I are small enough to fit with two others." He ignored the way Haruichis' face lit up a bright red and tried to squirm away.

"I don't know," Jun said, not wanting to test his luck and get another night next to the pink nightmare he'd shared with the night previously. Miyuki shared his sentiments. Furuya wanted to agree, hoping to get the chance to share with Haruichi, but he didn't want to share with Ryousuke again and he definitely didn't want to share with Eijun. Not surprisingly, Eijun felt the exact same way.

"We don't even need to draw again," Ryousuke said when he saw the looks on everyone's faces. He gave a smile that sent shivers down everyone's spines when he said, "Haruichi can share with Furuya-kun and Sawamura-kun. I'll share with Tetsu and Kuramochi. Jun and Miyuki can share."

"I'm up for it," Miyuki said a little too quickly, Jun nodding along with him. Tetsu and Kuramochi didn't care, but the two first year pitchers were conflicted. On one hand, they'd get to sleep next to Haruichi, but on the other hand…The two glared at each other but nodded.

"Now that we have that settled," Ryousuke said, "Who's up for a little game?"

"How about scary stories instead?" Jun suggested, not wanting to know what type of game his roommate was thinking of.

"I wanna hear the game Ryou-san thought of," Miyuki said, turning to the older pink haired player. "What was it? Truth or dare?"

"A test of courage," Ryousuke said. "It's a new moon tonight, so it'd be perfect. However, we can't do that until it's dark, so let's go with Jun's idea first and tell scary stories while we wait." Jun felt like smashing his head into the nearest wall.

That's how, five minutes later, the regulars were settled in a circle with the lights off and a flashlight in the middle of them, ready to tell scary stories. "We'll go in a circle," Ryousuke explained. "So I'll start and Haruichi will end. When we're done, we'll go out and do the test of courage."

Miyuki snickered and said, "Anyone who chickens out will have to have a punishment!"

Ryousuke nodded. "I'll start then." He opened his eyes slightly and gazed around the circle before starting his story in a whisper, causing the others to lean forward so they could hear him. "It started on a day like any other. A boy around our age got up, had breakfast and went to school. His parents heard him leave, but only four minutes later did they hear the door open again. 'Riko,' They called, thinking it was their son, 'Did you forget something?' But there was no answer.

"When the mother went to check the door, nobody was there. Thinking she heard wrong, she went back to the kitchen. Four minutes later, the door opened again. This time, the father went to check the door, only to find nobody there. This continued for the next four hours. Every four minutes, they would hear the door open, but each time, nobody was there.

"The mother was starting to get worried, so she and the father both waited by the door after they heard the sound. Four minutes later, the door opened. Nobody was there. When Riko got home, he happily called out to his parents, wanting to show them the A he had gotten on his test, but he couldn't find them. Four minutes after he'd entered, he heard the door open. Thinking it was his parents, he ran down and checked. Nobody was there."

He smiled and sat back, signaling that he was done. Some of the regulars looked spooked, but for the most part everyone was fine. Ryousuke chuckled and turned to Tetsu, who was sitting next to him. After Tetsu was done, Jun went, followed by Kuramochi, then Tanba, then Furuya, then Masuko, then Eijun, then Miyuki and finally Haruichi.

When it was Haruichi's turn, the younger Kominato put a hand on his chin as he thought. After a minute or two he looked down and started his story. "A young girl disappeared once. Her parents didn't realize she was missing until a week later, since she was supposed to have been staying with her grandmother. When they went to pick her up though, they found the grandmother had passed away a little over a week before.

"They frantically called the police, who formed a search party. Everyone in the town helped look. The parents were getting desperate when a month passed and there was no sign of her. Just as the police was about to pronounce her dead, a letter showed up for the parents. Inside was a chunk of their little girls' hair. There was no note, or any instructions to hand over money. It was simply her hair.

"The police scanned the envelope and hair over and over, but there were no fingerprints. The next day, they got another letter, only this time, the envelope was red. Inside were their daughters' eyes. The envelope had been stained with her blood.

"The next day it was her teeth. After that, her ears. Then her fingers. Her toes. Her nose. Her tongue. Her stomach. Her left arm, then her right. Her legs followed, then her head. When her body was left for them, they thought it was finally over, that they wouldn't have to be tortured like this anymore.

"Two weeks passed and they got a package. There was no name, and no note. When they looked inside, they found their daughters' heart." Haruichi looked up at everyone before he said, "It was still beating."

"I've never heard that one before," Ryousuke said when he finished.

"One of the ladies next door told me," Haruichi said happily, "She said that it was a true story that happened a long time ago in our town."

Ryousuke raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep. According to her, the parents lived in that old house near the temple that nobody's lived in for so long. She said her grandmother told her, who was told by her grandfather, who was told by his father who was friends with the parents. I asked mom and dad about it later, and they said that it actually was a true story. Apparently it's been happening around our town even since it was built, but that it only happens every forty years or so. Nobody likes to talk about it, and nobody knows who does it. All they know is that when it's time, if a child goes missing then you can bet they're dead. Last time it happened was thirty years ago, and one of aunties friends was the one who was taken."

All the regulars were pale, not knowing what to think. "S-so," Eijun said, "N-Nobody's found t-the person doing it?"

Haruichi shook his head. "They stopped looking about fifty years ago, when more people turned up dead, but that's another story."

"W-What do you m-mean?" Kuramochi asked, hugging his arms from the sudden cold that washed over him.

Haruichi tilted his head. "Well, there's another legend in our town where if you go into the surrounding forest at midnight on a new moon, then everything will suddenly become a wash of blue and the sprits will come out. If you're caught, then you're dead."

"I know that one," Ryousuke said with a chuckle. "Didn't a journalist come to see if it was true?"

Haruichi nodded. "They were found by the side of the river."

"And they had their eyes gouged out."

"And some weird symbol was carved into their chest."

"And-"

"Enough!" Jun cried, holding his hands over his ears and violently shaking his head. The Kominato brothers' looked up.

"You're still here?" Ryousuke asked, causing many of them to sweat drop. "Anyway, should we do the test of courage now?" He looked out the window and saw that it was nearly pitch black outside. "If so, we'd better hurry so that we don't get caught. It's nearly midnight after all." He took one of the many flashlights they had and put an arm around Haruichi. "We'll meet you outside."

When they got out of hearing distance Haruichi frowned at his brother. "That was mean of you," He said. "Lying about the time. It's past midnight already."

Ryousuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm the mean one? What about you, making up that story and pretending it was true."

Haruichi stopped and stared at his brother. "But it is true."

**/**

**So let me know what you thought!**

**~Akirafanatic**


	5. Test of Courage

**Thank you to Maiden Warrior for the horror story used in this chapter! It fit perfectly for what I wanted! And thank you to Ochineko who gave me ideas for a group bonding exercise! You will more than likely see at least one of those ideas used in a future chapter!**

**/**

When all the regulars finally got outside (after realizing that it was _past_ midnight and they had nothing to be scared of) Ryousuke explained the rules.

"There's an old temple about half an hour away by walking," He said, "Follow this path," He shone his flashlights' beam on the entrance of the path. "You'll see a set of stairs on your left. Go up them and it'll take you to the temple. Everyone has to leave a coin inside the temple and get a picture of yourselves in front of it. Then you can come back. Anyone who doesn't complete this will have a punishment prepared. We'll go in ten minute intervals. Everyone is to wait here until the last pair returns. We'll draw for the pairings like we did for the sleeping arrangements last night."

He held up the sticks and allowed everyone to draw. In the end, the pairs were: Eijun and Miyuki, Tetsu and Haruichi, Jun and Kuramochi, Ryousuke and Masuko, and Tanba and Furuya. Chris had opted out, saying he was tired.

"Then the order will be Haruichi and Tetsu, then Tanba and Furuya, followed by Jun and Kuramochi, then me and Masuko and finally Eijun and Miyuki will be last." He nodded to the first pair and said, "Whenever you're ready."

Haruichi took a flashlight and turned it on before heading toward the path, Tetsu close behind. The two wandered down the path, neither talking and the only sound the crunch of the gravel beneath their feet. It took them about twenty minutes to reach the staircase and another eight or so to climb the _long_ set of stairs leading to the temple.

The temple itself was rundown, paint peeling and cracks in the walls. The roof looked about ready to collapse. "It's better than I thought," Tetsu said, staring thoughtfully at the building. "I didn't think it would be standing."

Haruichi chuckled and said, "Well, it's standing for now. Let's get the picture, leave the coin and head back before the next group catches up." Tetsu nodded and they entered the temple. Haruichi put the coin down and waited for Tetsu to take a picture before he took one of the captain. When that was done, the two started to make their way out.

Just before they left though, a moderately strong wind blew, shaking the building. Haruichi covered his head from the dust and pebbles raining down. When it stopped, he waved a hand in front of his face and coughed, trying to dispel the dust.

When it had cleared enough for him to see, he swung the flashlight in Tetsu's direction, only to find nothing. "Senpai?" He called out. He looked down when he heard a groan and found Tetsu lying on the ground, unconscious. "Senpai," He called, shaking the captains' shoulder. When he didn't get a response, he sighed and looked around.

He found a large piece of wood that had fallen from one of the walls and smiled. When he heaved it over to his fallen captain, he struggled to roll the third year onto the makeshift sled before he took an old and fallen rope and tied Tetsu to the wood and gave Haruichi an easy way to pull it.

He heaved the rope and pulled his captain outside. _'Now what?'_ He checked his phone and sighed when he saw that it didn't have a signal. _'I can't take him down the stairs, so I'll have to find another way down. I don't want any other groups coming and thinking Senpai is dead, so I'll hide him while I look for another path.'_

When he made up his mind, he quickly put a few bushes in front of Tetsu, in case the next group came while he was still looking. That done, he quickly went to search the surrounding area.

Tanba and Furuya stared at the temple in front of them. Neither spoke as Tanba placed the coin inside the temple. After they got their pictures and were heading back though, they heard a rustle in the bushes and a moan. They both tensed and looked at each other.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Tanba said, his voice barely shaking. He didn't want the first year to get scared, after all. Furuya didn't say anything, rooted to his spot. His eyes went wide though, when he spotted fingers jutting out from under the bush.

"Oi!" Tanba yelled, catching Furuya before he could hit the ground. "Hey! Hey! Wake up! What happened?! Hey!" It was no use though, as the first year was out cold. Tanba looked back at the bush and felt his face drain of color and heart stop when he saw the hand. He tossed Furuya over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could back toward their temporary home.

Haruichi frowned and looked down at himself. He'd fallen into a mud pile when he missed the small cliff. He looked around and wiped his hands with a few leaves before wiping his eyes. _'Let's just find another way down so I can get back and take a bath.'_

Jun was nearly jumping at every small rustle, and Kuramochi seemed to be a walking statue. By the time they reached the temple, they were exhausted from the blood pounding through their veins because of the fear.

"Finally," Jun sighed, about ready to drop. The thirty minutes seemed to have taken thirty _years_. And they still had to go back! Jun nearly chucked the coin into the temple and snapped a quick photo of Kuramochi and then turning and taking one of himself, since his partner couldn't seem to do anything.

Jun turned and was about to leave when a moan came from behind him. His mind seemed to shut down and Kuramochi jumped nearly ten feet in the air before grabbing Jun's wrist so hard he nearly broke it and dragging him back down the stairs and back along the path.

Haruichi frowned as he looked around him. _'Where am I?'_

Ryousuke smiled as he walked along. Masuko was stone faced, but the short third year could see how scared he was. Being the _nice_ teammate he was, he kicked a few stones into the bushes, causing them to rustle and Masuko to tense up.

On the way up the stairs he casually said, "Do you hear that?"

Masuko froze. "H-Hear what?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. Must have been my imagination." Masuko looked about ready to faint. "It sounded like music though. You know, the kind from those music boxes?"

Masuko stopped and shivered, recalling the story Tetsu had told.

_Around the grounds of the training center, there used to be an old abandoned house in the middle of the woods. The house homed a little girl who plays with her doll and the kids that visited her. Though the kids come less frequently because the little girl's doll kept appearing wherever they are when the little girl leaves the room. The doll wasn't a typical girl's doll because it has two black dots as eyes and a stitch mouth and a simple white dress and just long arms and legs, no finger or feet, and black long hair. So in truth, the kids stop coming which makes the little girl sad. Then, she saw kids playing not so far away from her house so she quickly went downstairs with her doll. However, she tripped down the stairs and died. Her doll has fallen into the same exact position as her as well. On every moonless night, a music box can be heard which tells that the little girl is playing because she always opens it no matter what. The next day, a kid went missing and people began to feel terrified with the idea the little girl might done something. They went to find her only to discovered she was dead, but the doll wasn't there anymore. Inside her room, they found the doll, but it wasn't alone. Another doll was beside it, the doll looked exactly like the missing kid. A music box was closed and clean as if someone just recently using it. The people quickly buried the girl so they can leave the house. The same thing happened on the next moonless night and only a music can be heard. It was a single that the little girl is still playing in that house with her doll and she is not alone anymore.'_

Ryousuke looked back when he heard the thump and smiled. "Ah, he fainted. Looks like he couldn't complete the trial. I'll have to think of a suitable punishment later. For now," He continued up the stairs and placed the coin in the temple before taking a picture of himself in front of it. He casually left, not noticing the hand or hearing a moan.

Haruichi sighed in relief when he saw the temple again. Finally, he wasn't lost anymore! He was sore from the fall earlier, tired from staying up so late, and annoyed at being covered in mud. "Screw it," He muttered to himself as he grabbed the rope again, "Stairs it is."

Eijun was shaking so badly that he could barely walk. He was practically pushed up against Miyuki, who was too content with the current closeness to notice the fear. When there was a rustle in one of the bushes, Eijun screamed and latched onto Miyuki not unlike a koala, tears nearly coming out of his eyes.

Miyuki staggered in surprise and reflexively put his arms around the pitcher. "I w-wanna go b-back," Eijun stuttered, close to tears.

"But what about the punishment? Besides, we're almost there. See, the stairs are right up-"

He cut himself off when his flashlight beam illuminated the base of the stairs, only to see an unconscious and bleeding Tetsu on the ground, a small, dark figure standing over him. Miyukis' mind went blank. When the creature turned toward him, his eyes nearly _glowing_, Miyuki dropped the flashlight and ran, screaming as he did.

Haruichi frowned as he stood over Tetsu. Their captain had hit one of the steps wrong and gotten a cut on his forehead. The first year looked up when he saw the light and his eyes widened in relief at the help. He couldn't move though, when the two dropped the flashlight and ran away while screaming.

"…Well that was strange," Haruichi muttered, grabbing the rope once more and starting the long trek back to their inn.

When the regulars heard running footsteps, they looked up, only to be met with a frantic Miyuki who was carrying a petrified and crying Eijun. The catcher doubled over when he reached the others, gasping for breath.

"Are you alright?" Jun asked, worry in his eyes.

"Did you see Haruichi or Tetsu?" Ryousuke asked, his voice laced with worry for his younger brother. "They haven't come back yet."

"Tetsu…b-blood…m-monster…"Miyuki gasped, still trying to regain his breath. Eijun nearly choking him with his death grip wasn't helping matters much.

All the regulars paled when they heard that. "O-Oi!" Kuramochi yelled, "W-What do you mean blood? I-Is Tetsu…i-is he…"

Ryousuke cut him off and grabbed the front of Miyuki's shirt after practically ripping Eijun off of him. He pulled the catcher down to his height and demanded lowly, "Where. Is. Haruichi."

"Did-Didn't see him," Miyuki said, afraid of the senior at the moment.

"What do you-"He was cut off when a slow dragging sound was heard. Miyuki started shaking and ran behind Jun, his breathing getting faster from the fear.

Nobody said anything as the dragging got closer and closer. Miyuki, Kuramochi and Eijun all screamed and then fainted when the 'monster' came into view, dragging what looked to be Tetsu's corpse behind it.

Ryousuke instantly recognized his little brother and sighed at his teammates reactions. Haruichi had jumped when he heard the screams but fell to his knees in relief when he saw that he was finally back.

He felt arms around him and opened his eyes to see his brother was hugging him, shaking slightly from worry. "Onii-chan," he muttered.

Ryousuke let go and poked him in the forehead. "Do you know how worried I was? What happened?"

"The wind shook the temple and some debris fell. A big piece hit Senpai and knocked him out. I tried to find a way down besides the stairs, but couldn't so I had to use them. He hit his head on one of the steps and started bleeding."

Ryousuke sighed and smiled. "At least you're alright. Come on, let's go get you cleaned up and have Tetsu's head looked at." Ryousuke helped his brother up and nearly carried him inside, leaving Tetsu and the rest of the unconscious regulars to Chris, who had come out when he heard the screams.

**/**

**So let me know what you thought and give me ideas you want to see in this fic! They're here for a week and two days are gone. Five more to go!**

**~Akirafanatic**


	6. Team Bonding

**Thank you Ochineko for the ideas used in this chapter! ;)**

**/**

The next morning, all the regulars were dead tired as they lined up before their coach. "Baseball relies heavily on teamwork and trusting your teammates," He said, ignoring the fact that some of the regulars were sleeping where they stood. "So today we'll be focusing on teambuilding and trust exercises."

He allowed Chris to step forward. "You will all begin by pairing up. Find someone about your height." The Kominato brothers were the first to pair up. Miyuki yawned and slung an arm around Eijun, who was too tired to care. Furuya paired with Jun. Tetsu and Kuramochi formed a team and Masuko and Tanba were the last.

They all stood in a line, facing their partners. "To get to know your partners better," Chris started, "We're going to have you hold your partners hands and stare each other in the eyes. This will go on for about a minute before we have you switch to a new partner and everyone has paired up once."

He went down the line and smacked those who had fallen asleep or weren't looking into their partners eyes. When he got to the Kominato brothers' he sighed. Haruichi's eyes were covered by his hair, and Ryousuke's eyes were closed as they normally were.

"What are you doing?" He asked, getting their attention.

"Holding each other and looking into each other's eyes," Ryousuke said, not missing a beat.

Chris put a hand on his forehead and sighed. "You can't possibly see each other's eyes like this," He said.

Ryousuke grinned and pulled Haruichi close, twirling him so his back was pressed against his chest. "We don't need to," He said, resting his chin on his brothers' shoulder. "We already know _everything _about each other. Right, Haru-chan?"

By now, all the other regulars had broken eye contact and let go of each other's hands in favor of watching the unfolding drama.

Haruichi flushed and looked down, but Ryousuke spun him so they were facing and used a finger to tilt his chin up, leaning in close and whispering, "No need to be shy about it." He stood back up and smiled, proud of himself, when the rest of the regulars were frozen to their spots, staring in shock at the two. A few of the more sensitive ones fainted and Furuya was torn between feeling murderous that Ryousuke was 'taking advantage' of his brother or sad that Haruichi was already seeing someone.

Chris rubbed his temples. "Was that truly necessary?" He asked. Ryousuke simply smiled.

Haruichi crossed his arms and frowned (pouted) at his brother. "That was mean."

"I'm a mean person," Ryousuke said, ruffling his brothers' hair.

When everyone was awake and capable of moment again, Chris had them switch partners. Tetsu and Jun paired up, along with Miyuki and Kuramochi. Masuko and Eijun paired up, along with Tanba and Haruichi. Finally, Furuya and Ryousuke paired up.

Haruichi shook slightly and flushed red as Tanba seemed to glare at him, though in truth he was simply attempting to see past the first years' bangs. Miyuki, influenced by Ryousuke's earlier performance, leaned in close to Kuramochi and batted his eyelashes.

"You can't take your eyes off me," He said.

Kuramochi snorted. "Don't flatter yourself. Besides, you don't want Sawamura to get the wrong idea, do you?"

Miyuki grinned. "He'll come around," Miyuki assured his friend, "I have _plans_ for him." The dark chuckling and ominous aura surrounding the two caused the others to back away.

Jun frowned and shifted uneasily as he was faced with Tetsu's unrelenting, serious stare. He couldn't tell what the captain was thinking, and it was making him uneasy.

Eijun winched as Masuko's grip tightened. He could see from the third years stare that it was punishment for eating his pudding, but seriously! It was _months_ ago! He can't _still_ be mad!

Furuya stared blankly at the senior before him. Ryousuke's eyes were still closed and the ever present smile was still on his face. Contrary to his expression, a dark aura was surrounding him, directed straight at Furuya. The pitcher could practically _feel_ himself suffocating. When a minute was almost over, the pinked haired first year said, "Try anything, and I will kill you." He then went to partner with Jun, leaving the first year frozen where he stood.

Chris sighed as he watched his teammates. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Haruichi was almost permanently red, while Eijun's hands were bruised. Furuya was still frozen from whatever Ryousuke had done to him, and most of the others were now uncomfortable with facing their teammates.

"Next," Chris said, ignoring all the groans that were made, "We're going to do a trust fall activity. Get with your original partners." He waited until everyone was paired up again. "Now choose one person who will go first." Tanba, Kuramochi, Haruichi, Furuya and Eijun were chosen to go first. They were each led up to a small platform about three feet off the ground, their backs facing their partners and given blindfolds to put on. "Each of you will fall backwards and your partner will have to catch you. Anyone who does not participate will be punished."

Tanba took a deep breath and fell back, Masuko catching him and setting him back on his feet quickly. Furuya fell and nearly hit Jun, who grumbled as he set the pitcher on his feet. Kuramochi fell onto Tetsu, whose mind had wandered and sent them both to the ground. Haruichi sighed and fell back, already knowing his brother would catch him.

Ryousuke did catch Haruichi, though he didn't put him down right away. Haruichi squirmed and covered his mouth, attempting to stop the giggles. His brother had caught him bridal style, and one of his hands glided against Haruichi's side, tickling him.

Eijun gulped, not entirely trusting the catcher, and hesitantly fell back. He waved his arms wildly as he fell and squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold. He was surprised when Miyuki caught him, reflexively grabbing onto the catchers' shirt.

He stayed like that for a few seconds before he frowned and removed his blindfold. Miyuki was grinning down at him. "I caught you," He said.

Eijun flushed and started squirming, much like Haruichi had earlier (Ryousuke had finally put him down) and yelled, "Put me down!" Miyuki snickered and did as he was told, dropping the pitcher to the ground.

Chris was about ready to bang his head on a wall. This was not what he had hoped for in doing these exercises. And it wasn't even time for lunch!

/

**Let me know what you thought! And let me know any ideas you have for the rest of the day(s)!**

**~Akirafanatic**


End file.
